Talk and Tea Parties
by Miss-Rainy-Skies
Summary: Austin and Ally sit down for tea...while being surrounded by a dozen or so stuffed animals, but that's unimportant. Austin/Ally


**A/N: Yes another Austin and Ally fic. **

**The soft spot I developed for them has grown into a bottomless pit of marshmallows that craves Auslly fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Austin shouldn't have picked that moment to open the door.<p>

Or maybe if he had been quick enough he would have been able to make a stealthy escape before his cover had been blown. He could have quietly closed the door that led to his partner's practice room and crept back down the stairs of Sonic Boom to rejoin his best friend in a friendly game of racquet ball.

No, he _really_ shouldn't have opened the door at that moment.

That was decided as soon as the door swung open to reveal a familiar brunette sitting on a stool that was far too small and short to be appropriate for someone of her height and stature.

The stool wasn't the only thing odd about the scene in front of him for it was lined against a table which was an exemplifying shade of red. The table to put quite simply was probably meant for kindergarten students between the ages of five and six and used for activities such as coloring and making name tags.

Not to mention it seemed disproportionate compared to the rest of the room. The normal sized room.

But all of that could have been overlooked once he realized that six other stools were surrounding the table. And the fact that they were occupied.

With stuffed animals.

Once he caught the sight of teacups and tea saucers resting on the vibrant table he started to catch on.

A laugh almost made its way up his throat, but that was cut off by the swift movement of the brunette's head. He took note of how quickly her eyes doubled in size.

"Austin!" She exclaimed standing up immediately (which was kind of difficult considering how short the table and stools were). "What did I tell you about knocking?" her condescending tone lectured. She made a movement to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Instead he ignored her comment completely and made his way to the little tea party she set up.

"What do we have here?" He examined childishly as he picked up one of the teacups sitting in front of Larry the laughing lizard. Ally snatched the teacup back with more force than necessary as she set it down in front of the lizard again.

"Don't touch my tea." She muttered sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Care to explain?" Austin smirked. Ally rolled her eyes darkly.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory."

Silence.

Once the tension peaked to its highest Ally took it upon herself to ease the silence.

"Want to join us?"

The blond singer had to do a double take (kind of ironic) to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Join _us_?" He repeated sounding both cryptic and a little bit scared.

Ally gestured to her collection of stuffed animals not seeming a tiny bit fazed.

"Us." She stated one last time for good measure. Just as Austin was about to decline she spoke again. "You see that empty seat there?" He immediately turned his attention to the chair she pointed to. Sure enough the seat was empty, he wondered how he hadn't noticed that before. Maybe his eyes were too trained on a particular songwriter. "That used to be Dougie's seat but since you're responsible for his absence, it's your responsibility to fill in his seat." She reasoned.

Austin scoffed. Things did not work like that.

Just as he turned around about to reject her logic and good intention he found her brown eyes boring into his own and soon he found himself unable to say no. He twisted his head uncomfortably before his mid settled to do the right thing.

"Sure, why not." He answered as he seated himself in the empty chair his beloved Dougie used to occupy. A million answers to his questions sufficed inside his head but he forced them out. "This could be fun."

Ally broke out in a grin as she sat herself down and reached for the flowery teapot.

"Tea?" She offered holding the teapot close to her face. He made a grab for his cup acting purposely over enthusiastic. He raised his teacup high enough for her to pour into as she giggled happily. A slight smile spread at his lips.

It wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of tea drinking, discussing song ideas and pretend interaction with the stuffed animals (which involved Ally asking what type of tea the stuffies liked with Austin providing the different voices for each toy) Ally raised the tea pot for what must have been the up tenth time that afternoon.<p>

"Tea?" she offered once again.

Austin stretched lazily. "If I have anymore tea I think I'm gonna explode." He swung his hands to exaggerate his previous statement. Ally smiled.

"Thanks for having tea with me Austin," She thanked gratefully as she set the teapot down. A slight blush appeared as she motioned to all the stuffies around them, "and all of them." She smiled with approval. "You've made us all very happy."

Austin suddenly found himself at a loss for words as he returned her smile looking down shyly.

"It was fun." He admitted as he absentmindedly stroked the fur on Bruces the bear. He could see her grinning from the corner of his eye before he found his confidence and sat up straight again.

"Next time I'll being Dougie too." He informed her as his eyes sparkled mischievously. Ally's eyebrows raised in hope.

"Next time?" She exclaimed as she fought the smile in her voice. Austin leaned back in his seat.

"Of course."

His contagious smile had sent tingles down her spine before he made the motion of grabbing the floral teapot Ally had been using.

"Tea?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes that's it. Ever since I saw those stuffies all lined out and adorable in Bloggers and Butterflies I've been hoping for a tea party scene. But since it hasn't happened yet, I decided to write one on my own.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
